


The Assiduous Conception of the Labors of Percy Jackson

by Phoenix_Merton



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby, Conception, F/M, Maybe Later Smut, Mentions of Sex, Parents, Pregnancy, Quest, goddess of childbirth, parental insecurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Merton/pseuds/Phoenix_Merton
Summary: "He asked if my mom had any miscarriages, I don't know how Athena conceived her kids, I certainly wasn't born naturally...it feels like we're running out of options. "Little Hero, you have mistaken me for my mother." Percy comes across a God that might just solve of his and Annabeth's problems, but it always comes at a cost. Just another silly little quest for our favorite hero :)





	The Assiduous Conception of the Labors of Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to RR.
> 
> I stayed up in the lounge on Thursday and wrote this whole thing in the span of like 1.5 hours. So sorry you don't love it.  
P.S. Notice how I managed to write the whole thing without page breaks/jumps omg we love writing techniques :)

Percy never thought he would get sick of sex with Annabeth. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Don't get him wrong, the sex was still enjoyable, only it was beginning to feel more like a chore within the last year or so. Annabeth would jump him whenever the time was right, and most of the time, it was great. Like when she pulled him out of his boring marine biologist meeting with the new colleague, or when they snuck off to the bathroom during her boring architectural ball, even when she pulled him out of his weekly video gaming tournaments with Nico and Jason, or showed up at the bar on guys night, Percy knew that all of these activities, which was most of his everyday life, would pale in comparison to sex with Annabeth.

But yesterday, Annabeth's alarm had gone off at 3:30 in the morning, and she had promptly, shut off the alarm, rolled Percy over, and climbed on top of him, taking full advantage of his morning wood that was just beginning to form. It was a nice way to wake up, but not at 3:30 when he had only gone to bed an hour ago from paperwork and had to be up at 5:30 to make the early monthly marine shift.

Yeah, sex was beginning to feel like a chore.

If he was being honest, he was beginning to lose hope, and that was the most morbid thought he couldn't afford to let himself think. But they had been trying for 11 months now, and nothing had come of it.

They had been married a few years after they had finished school, and five years in, they had decided to start trying. Annabeth had taken some convincing, but now that she was thirty and had a strong standing in the architecture firm that wouldn't be threatened by her maternity leave, she had eventually conceded. There had also been the issue of Annabeth wanting kids.

"Percy," she had said in the middle of one of their most recent arguments, "I can't be a mother! I have a job, a career! And..", she trailed off seeming unsure of herself, eyes glancing down, "I haven't exactly had a shining role model to go off of."

"Hey," he had grabbed her hands, forcing her eyes to meet his, "You are going to be amazing, if you choose to be. We never really had a good ideal of marriage, and we did it. I want kids Annabeth, Gods I really do. I want a little piece of you and a little piece of me to love and cherish and give the world to. And I want us to raise him/her the best we can, whether we screw up or not. But I want you to be happy more than i want kids Annabeth. You are the most important thing to me, and if you really don't want kids, that's fine with me."

She had looked at him with blurry eyes and kissed him long and hard, kissed him and tried to tell him how much she appreciated that he would be willing to give up one of his major life goals in order to preserve her happiness. But she also tried to tell him that she would sacrifice her own selfish thoughts and insecurities in order to give him all of his desires of children.

She pulled back, and told him quietly, "I'll think about it. I promise."

He nodded, but she could see in his eyes how much he wanted her to say yes.

The next week, she had laid down beside him in bed, he already fast asleep, and curled into the warmth beside him, throwing an arm over her waist as she faced him. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes her slowly, and pulling her closer to him. She kissed him, small and soft, and he smiled at her, soft and sleepy.

"Okay," she whispered, mostly to herself, but he heard and gave her a questioning prod, the adorable crease beginning to form.

"I want to have your babies."

His face broke out into a grin she would not have thought possible this late at night.

"Yeah? My babies?"

She grinned back, it was infectious.

"Yeah, your babies Seaweed Brain."

His smile faded back towards the realm of sleep, but he tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good," he said, and then sleep overtook them both and she had never felt so warm.

So they started trying.

But a few months in, they both acknowledged something was wrong. They had been trying for too long for nothing to happen, and eventually they had gone to see some specialists.

She had sat him down at the kitchen table, and for a moment his strong wife seemed to crumble.

"Annabeth," he tried, "Annabeth, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

She shook her head, looking at the floor, hands gripping the coffee cup she had picked up on her way home.

She took a deep breath and faced him, face composed too neutral to be anything good, "I got my news from the fertility doctor today," she started. "And he said my ovulation wasn't completely normal, and from when it was while I was camp, my periods were so intense that they left a lot of scarring. The monster attacks to the abdomen probably didn't help either."

He nodded along, waiting for her to continue.

"And he asked if my mom had any miscarriages, and even I don't know how Athena conceived her kids, I certainly wasn't born naturally…"

She took another deep breath, "He said it's going to be almost impossible. He gave me some ovulation medication, but the scarring and the uncertainty with Athena, he said the medication was a good first step, but even that isn't looking good. He recommended IVF."

"IVF is expensive, but we could make it work," Percy comforted, rubbing her back.

Her eyes watered, "Not with our DNA, Percy. We can't give samples to lab and they find out half of each of our DNA is...godly. I don't know if we'll be able-"

He cut her off immediately, "No. Don't say it Annabeth. You're going to take the medication and we're going to try. He didn't say impossible, and we have to hold onto that. And we always have adoption."

She sighed, "We do. But to bring a mortal child into our demigod lives seems selfish. I just-I was finally excited to be pregnant. I wanted to have a little part of you inside of me, and let the world have a little more Percy Jackson to remember."

He kissed her forehead, "We're going to be fine. We'll cross the bridge of adoption if the medication fails."

She curled up to him, and he hugs her and the slim possibility of having their own children.

And now, in his sleep-deprived haze, on his way to his and Annabeth's scheduled five o'clock romp to take advantage of her ovulation period, he could've sworn that there was a goddess shimmering in front of the hospital in the direction of his home.

As he approached her, his eyes narrowed, "Hera," he spat, "What do you want this time?"

The goddess, lowered the torch she was holding and glanced up at him, eyes blazing like her torch. "Little hero, you have mistaken me for my mother."

Percy, who unfortunately was not as well-versed in the art of Greek mythology as his wife, settled for the obvious apology.

"I'm sorry my lady," he began, "You look remarkably like your mother, and I approached and took my anger out on you instead of on her, for I'm sure she is giving my wife and I trouble in our endeavors with children."

She looks at him curiously, "Well, the only one I can think of that mother would deprive a family to, or at least cause a problem for is one hero, and she is of child bearing age." She studies him now, "You must be Percy Jackson."

"Yes," he agrees.

She nods, pleased her suspicions are affirmed, "The husband of Annabeth Chase. Mother will always hold a grudge, although I was sure her heart had thawed towards children, and she did approve your union. Tell me young one, what is troubling your family?"

He sat down on the sidewalk next to her.

"More like, lack of one," he grumbles, "Annabeth and I, I don't know if we'll be able to conceive. We've been trying for so long, and...nothing. It feels like we're running out of options."

The goddess looks properly pissed, "Well, I wondered why mother was keeping such a close eye on me, requesting my presence on Olympus. Perseus, I had no idea of your conception troubles, and though my mother can be at fault, I do apologize for my ignorance."

"Don't apologize. It's not like you could've known."

She turns to him, eyes betraying that she is insulted, "I most certainly should have known. I am the goddess of childbirth and procreation! This is my domain!"

He startles, "Goddess of childbirth and procreation?"  
She sighs, "Well, yes it is true that I go by Gentyllis in matters of procreation, but it's all within my domain. Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth. My mother must have kept me busy again to avoid your situation like she did with the birth of Apollo. Oh, we'll be having words."

The goddess seems properly pissed now, and Percy stills, not wanting to answer when she is in such a sour mood.

"Again My Lady, you are not to blame. Although I trust that now that you are aware of the situation, that you may be partial to give me some advice."

She regards him again, "Do not worry Percy Jackson, I will bless you with a child."

His eyes widen, "Really? Just like that?"

"Of course," she replies, "But I will need a new necklace in return. It seems the one I was gifted to deliver Apollo and Artemis has lost it's...shimmer."

He's wary now, but a blessing from the goddess of childbirth seems too good to pass up.

"This necklace…" he starts.

"Well, Iris will have to make me a new one I suppose," she ponders, "A millennia will only last a necklace so long, and the clasp is starting to go on the old one."

"A necklace from Iris," he states, "That's all, no strings attached?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I have lowered the price due to my failure to attend to your crisis earlier. Just the necklace will do. However, I'll need it within the week, as I fear this chain will break and I cannot be seen without my necklace. It is one of my symbols. It is how you recognized me."

"Of course, " Percy begins to stand ignoring the recognizing comment to save his sorry behind, "Necklace was a dead give away that I had to speak to you. So just to be clear, one necklace from Iris is all you need? And why within the week?"

"Yes. And don't tell your wife where you're going or for what purpose. For the full blessing to take place she must be unaware of the blessing, and it must take place within her ovulation period, which…" she studies the sky, and seems to be making the face he makes when Annabeth asks him the 12 times tables. "If I'm not mistaken is this week, is it not?"

"Yes," he answers, "I will get you the necklace within the week My Lady."

She nods, "Now if you'll excuse me, one woman just entered the maternity ward and had no idea she was pregnant. This is going to be a difficult delivery. I better call TLC for ratings!"

And then she's gone, vanished into the hospital behind her and Percy is stuck thinking of not only the ways he can get to California to see Iris again, but more importantly how he was going to explain his extended absence to Annabeth during ovulation week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a chapter thing bc I don't wanna write a quest scene ugh so maybe like two chapters I just thought this intro was good. Thank you for reading my lovelies! I Liked writing it so R&R and give me ideas and reviews to keep writing!
> 
> Also I did research Eilethyia is the goddess of childbirth and goes by diff names and the whole Hera, Apollo, Iris necklace thing is a real myth. There's not a lot bc the Greeks didn't really understand pregnancy and birth so Idk where this story is going.
> 
> I keep listening to the tlt soundtrack on broadway and I'm becoming slightly attracted to Luke more and more help 8yo me would never approve.
> 
> This story was inspired by When Spring Comes by Mission2Marzipan on AO3. You can find me there at the same username and it's in my bookmarks. Maybe I'll gift it to her, but idk if you have to be friends in real life to do that… Check out all my bookmarks they're so well-written and I need all of them to update so I can READ!


End file.
